Kuro no Baka
by BlackDagger143
Summary: A hilarious story my best buddy wanted to share with you guys, but couldn't because of the ramen monster so please read review and I'll tell my friend how you guys feel about it. Once again it's a real hilarious story you probably won't stop laughing 'cause I didn't.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a kuroshitsuji story that i hope joo guys r gonna like. My friend blackdagger143 is posting it because my brother decided to be the ramen monster and spill it all over my keyboard. So standard disclaimer... NOWAKI AND HIOU!  
The author owns nothing in this story except for me and nowaki. She does not want little lawyer people with pointy sticks chasing her so this is why we are forced to say this...**

**So joo heard it from them. Not mine except them which the appearances i will explain later in qnother story with them. So enjoy~**

**~Blakusagi465**

It was quiet in the dimly lit hallways of the Phantomhive manor as Sebastian- " SEBASTIAN! UNDERTAKER I'S TRYING TO RAPE NOWAKI!" - not. 'It had been a nice morning' Sebastian thought to himself. 'until a certain demon decided to wake up. This past week was the most hated thing of Sebastian. At first he thought it was him finally going into heat, but nooo this surpassed it by 1,000,000 miles.

Flashback~!

Sebastian POV

Sunday

I sat silently on my bed petting the small black kitten on my chest. Tonight was a quiet one so far. No one had tried to steal the young master from under his nose... Yet. My mental clock was at about 3:30 am before I heard the mysterious voice that had been visiting me for the past few weeks. It was soft, gentle, and caressing me with it's voice as it floated through the air. " sebby- chan, why did you leave me?" I had been hoping this mysterious voice would leave soon, it was preoccupying my head, bringing me away from my duties as a Phantomhive family butler. And again the voice immediately changed from female to male to throw me off of it's true gender. It had whispered the same sentence a few more times before it faded out. "...soon... Soon I will appear..." honestly because of what the decapitated voice I spaced out for the rest of the day.

Monday

Monday. I hate you. With a burning passion. Why do you plague me so? What have I done to deserve this treatment from you? If I glare at your name on the calendar long enough will you spontaneously combust? Or maybe you can feast your ugly self to the Trancy estate and leave me alone? No? Well then, we shall speak no more.

Tuesday

Ah, Tuesday. You are not Wednesday but, you are not Monday. How I love you Tues- "SEBAS-CHAN!" -not. This is not how I want to spend my mornings or my day as a matter of fact. Throwing away the precious food I made for the young master because some one stepped on the cake. Cleaning up after Mey-rin AGAIN! the red headed hom- shinigami just had to visit afterwards so he could try to rape me. Apparently that he/she knew something that I didn't. William then decided to stop by hitting everything with his retarded stic- reaper sythe and then proceeded to drag Grelle away leaving scratch marks on the floor. Then Undertaker flew in through the now broken window making things worse. He kept saying something about the love of his life appearing in an alleyway all bloody. Lovely. He also mentioned Aku no Shinigami ( whatever the heck those are) and proceeded to sing a random song that sounded eerily like the waffle song. Of course by now the young master was awake by all the commotion and threw a tantrum about leaving such messes and that if I do ever 'get it on' again with Undertaker he was to castrate me. I hate my life. Undertaker then laughed saying something about not being gay and left. you know what? Screw you Tuesday.

Wednesday and Thursday.

I HATE both of these days now too. Let me summarize. Full house, annoying supernatural beings that keep feeling me up at any time of the day, annoying royals, and horny shinigami. That is all.

Friday

Finally the voice had appeared before me. Of course this... Person was genderless for the moment. All I could tell was that it had one large blue eye ( from what I could see) long, black hair, and was wearing virtually nothing except for an over sized t-shirt. I would ask it's name but so far it has been screaming for I think it was 20 minutes now? Well after I got her I now found out to be quiet long enough I found out her name was Hiou Michealis and that she was searching for her friend who had been separated from her when they were traveling here from the demon plane. I was shocked for a moment at her name before the young master barged in extremely angry. Of course all the anger was at me because of the young bra- master not knowing who she was and Hiou not knowing that a chibi blueberry was running the manor. I explained as calm as I could ( almost strangling them) and we left it at that.

Saturday

This day is the worst. Hiou went to find her friend, flashed everyone, attacked Undertaker and the love of his life, destroyed his funeral parlor, and now refuses to wear a maids dress instead cutting my pants into shorts, made stockings into very long socks, made one of my tailcoats smaller to fit her, shrunk one of my vests and dress shirts, and is now wearing knee high laced up heels... Oh damn. She also found her friend who is named Nowaki, who is being trained under Undertaker and dresses exactly like him... Except with no hat and a shorter robe. I mentally face palm her because now as I said earlier they had to stay here with us. I hate my life.

END FLASHBACK

Sebastian's eye twitched as Hiou woke every being in the house, including the young master, with her shriek.' As if a mansion full of demons, humans, and shinigami was enough' Sebastian grumbled to himself. No of course not! William was assigned here with Grelle and Ronald because of the excess amount of demons. Then Pluto finally decided to show up after disappearing for a month. Prince Soma thought it was a party so he stayed with Agni trailing behind him. Alois also thought it was a party of supernatural beings so he tagged along with Claude, Hannah, Canterbury, Timber, and Thompson. How does everyone fit you may ask? Recently they had to renovate because Pluto destroyed half the house and Sebastian fixed it with about 100 more rooms. Now Sebastian simply had the pleasure of working with demons and incompetent humans, a spider demon butler who felt him him up every night, a red headed shinigami feel him up during the day, walking into a pair of retired shinigami get in on, a stuck up shinigami and a party animal shinigami get it on 24/7. 'why me...?' Sebastian thought as he trailed back through the hallways to drag the gender shifter named Hiou away from Undertaker's room. 'why me...?' he thought once more as he heard the sound of china breaking into a million pieces.

Hiou POV

OH. MY. BOB! my eyes are scarred... I thought as I absentmindedly dusted a wall after Sebastian dragged me away. He didn't get too far of course because Claude decided to show up out of nowhere and start making out with him. Normally I would say no but he didn't resist so I let it be. The more I thought about what happened to Sebby the more I thought that I should tell him. " geez... First Ronald and William, Nowaki and Undertaker, now claude and Sebastian?" suddenly the image of a happy Claude standing behind and hugging a very pregnant Sebastian flashed through my mind. " I think...I think I should finally tell my twin that he too, is a hermaphrodite..." I trailed off suddenly as I got a very sneaky idea.


	2. Chapter 2

* swivels in large leather chair* hello, I've been expecting you... Oh my glob I always wanted to say that! Okay so if you have read the first chapter or decided to be a butt face and not this is Kuro no Baka. This story is based purely on fictional characters and idiotically placed plot but sadly I own nothing... It SUCKS! * turns around again to face little alien lawyers* see! I said it now leave me alone! Ok so as u heard, me no own nothing so me no get sued me just loves story and ships yaoi sometimes now this is a joint story so it will be me and blackdagger 143 making this story so the the style of writing may change because I do get writers block SO EMU SPEECH ASIDE AND SO READ ON PEOPLE!

As the new week started everything had calmed down eventually and everyone had settled in to the now joint estate of Alois and Ciel. Everyone had been working diligently to make sure the entire 235 roomed estate was kept in order. Although, nothing was ever really normal in Sebastian's life, now was it?

Sebastian POV

The morning was quiet. Too quiet. That is too weird... Usually the little demon girl was climbing along the ceiling saying she was a mud kip that could climb along walls and ceilings, or something of the sort. I had of course still been in shock when she came, but now even more so as I actually started to take a good long look at the she demon. She had long unruly black hair that could in some ways be similar to my own. Especially if she had put it in a bun. Her skin is pale and smooth with no blemishes, just the one small moon shaped birthmark on her lower back, just like me! She also had the ever strange shape of eyes. mine were slanted and curved in the center, they dove deep into the edges and they weren't very wide. The only difference between the she demon and I were the parts that mark us male and female and of course our eye color. While mine are a deep shade of ruby red hers were quite peculiar. Her right eye, the one that was seen mostly, is a bright electric blue with small red flecks and her left, which was rarely seen, is an equally bright shade of emerald green with the same shade of red flecks sprinkled inside them. Of course it was not common among demons to have peculiar eye colors, but the fact that she had the most innocent look in them, she could pass off as human or at least an angel. It seems, I have contemplated this too long. I had actually stopped in the hallway to my masters quarters, contemplating the girl's appearance. What a confusing one she is. As I continued I had a fleeting feeling that I somehow knew her. That she was- is connected to me. I brushed the feeling off, knowing that if I dally any further surely I will have the tea I made the young master, poured on my hands, ruining my gloves. How dreadful.

Grelle POV~^.^

My Sebas- chan has been lonely... He needs someone to warm his heart... Someone foxy, elegant, and fun! Like... ME! But sadly, as every sinful romance goes, one must not be as willing as the other. He is the yan to my yin, but he must know that himself first. Maybe I'll give him a treat. Yes! If he likes cats so much I will become one so that he can rub his hands all over me as he makes my... Oh, willu~, why do you look at me with such a glare! It just gets me hot and bothered. What does that Ronald have that I don't. I still remember the way you rejected me so coldly only to say yes to that blond idiot only a minute later...  
2 days ago

FlashBACK! ~ ^.^

'The day is boring... I sat on my desk chair as I filed the paper work for an unlucky fellow named... Roberin Des...Desmonto. What a strange name.

" Grelle-san, aren't you supposed to be filing paper work for the people you killed accidentally last week?"

" Shut up Ronald! You don't know how hard it is! To be trapped dame in a man's body!"

" Oh here we go again..."

" To have so many beautiful men surround you each day, but knowing the lustful, sinful romance you want to have is not meant to be! Just because they desire those... Those tramps! Those women who throw themselves at anyone who walks. Especially Willu~! He doesn't see me the same way I see him anymore. He says he's too busy to love! But he holds someone dear in his heart! I know it!"

" Um... Maybe it's you Grelle-san, he's just too shy to say it to you."

" ... Of course Ronny! Of course! Why didn't I think of it! He must think of my body as something the gods carved just for him! To love and touch so sensually! Oh I must see him right now so we can make this love blossom to a tainted rose of love! "

" Okayyyyy... Now can you move for a second. I have to file these papers and give them to Will before I get overtime."

" Oh! Of course! I will move out of the way so you can give those to-... Did you just call him Will?"

"...No..."

" Okay then! See you soon!"

" Wait where are you going!?"

" To fix myself up for him of course!" I bolted out of the bland office, now filled with flying papers and a grumbling Ronald, to make my way to my apartment. I raced through the white hallways until I met with the corridor that led to the houses or apartments of Shinigami.

" 234...235...236...237...238...239...240! That's it!" I quickly pulled my key out of my jacket and fumbled with the lock until it opened to my apartment, which was designed in red for me, and hurried inside to fix an outfit. I quickly shed myself of my work clothes, reminding myself to hang them lest they get wrinkled and ugly, and rummaged around my wardrobe to find what I needed.

Ronald's POV ~ (I have to or it wouldn't make sense for this next part)

I sighed again as I picked the last paper up looking at it briefly before setting it on Grelle's desk once again. He had messed up his carefully planned work just so he could make another valiant effort to have William as his...lover I guess. It's kind of a long shot considering he beats Grelle up everyday, but it's better to have a happy Grelle instead of one who is sobbing every second of the day. I admit that William is a looker. But he loves... Maybe he does love Grelle. He would never like a player such as myself. I do admit I fancy the man, but I can't help those loose emerald green eyes that were meant to stare longingly at my own eyes as we-

" Ronald! What are you doing sitting while all this paperwork is strewn about! Pick it up immediately or else it's overtime."

" Yes mr. Spears..." did he just call me by my first name? Does that mean I have a chance? Oh yeah! I will ask him today or maybe I'll give him hints. I better start working so I can end at the same time as him. I started to pick up papers diligently until-

" Willu~! Come to mama!" the door slammed open to reveal Grelle in a slim red dress. 'he has the whole ensemble going on... His head wore a black head band that kept part of his hair out of his face. In stead of his usual glasses he opted for the original ones, making the whole look technical or just plain strange. As I mentioned earlier he had a red dress that had a VERY long slit at the side revealing shaven legs and a small strip of black cloth that covered his upper thigh. On said piece of cloth were the words in bright red 'TAKE ME'. He had on high heels for freaks sake. Even... Is that lipstick!? Oh geez he looks strange. Too much red for my taste.

" Willu~ can I speak to you outside?" he winked and curled his gloved fingers in a come here motion and as will sighed he followed elegantly towards the door and closed it behind him.

2 days ago

Grelle POV

I sauntered sexily outside as William followed me, looking anywhere but me. My confidence dropped slightly, only to ignite the burning passion in my heart even further. I stopped halfway down the hallway to turn around while swiveling my hips, a very hard thing to do for a guy, and faced William once more.

" Willu~..." I started out, " you know how I have... Advanced on you in many different ways since we met... And how you have so cruelly dejected each and every one of them... And I'm here to tell you I completely understand your intentions."

" Oh... Sutcliffe... I'm astounded that you finally understand tha-"

" AND IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE COMPLETELY AND MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME!"

"-Sutcliffe..."

" I realize the only way to deflect my marvelous body was to think that you were disgusted by it! It's a marvelous plan but ultimately failed because you and I were-!"

"-Sutcliffe! That's not the reason why! I have never and never will harbor such feelings for a co-worker! Please stop this nonsense at once before I give you even more overtime!"

" More overtime?! For what!?" I didn't like the direction this conversation was turning out. Maybe I came on too strong. Maybe he likes subtle people...

" for destroying Ronald's paperwork that he worked so hard on!"

He...he called Ronald...by his first name. Does that mean? No it couldn't be.

" Sutcliffe..."

I looked down as he addressed me once more with a softer, but stiff tone.

" Sutcliffe..."

"Yes?" I said with a smile. He might confess! I finally broke the rusted lock on his heart! I caresses his arm softly up and down with my left hand .

" Yes, Willu~..."

" Sutcliffe...just get out of those clothes and get back to work. If you come on to me that way again I'll reprimand your death scythe once again for horrible social conduct among others."

I felt crestfallen as he led me on, as he spoke softly to me, only to crush me into the ground, making sure to break every piece of me. I followed his retreating form to the office for a minute and slowly made my way to the office. I picked up wavering voices in the silent hallway, my ears perking up at the sound of my co-workers speaking to one another.

"...Hi William..."

" Hello Ronald, what a nice thing to see you from under all that paperwork."

I covered my mouth as I heard William, the William T. Spears, the one shinigami able to make...to make undertaker to stop laughing is speaking warmly to RONALD?! The little player that hates overtime!? I listened closely as I press my ear against the door hoping to hear more of the conversation going on just behind the wooden door.

" So what have you been up to Ronald?"

" Oh nothing much, I have a lot of paper work to finish nowadays."

" Ah, it doesn't have anything to do with-"

" No! No, I mean it has nothing to do with Grelle-san."

" Okay then, I guess I shall see you when I see you."

" Wait! Um...this might kinda sound weird-"

" We have Sutcliffe in our group everything sounds normal to me nowadays."

" Well, um do you, you know..."

" Know what, Ronald?" Will's voice sounded humorous, I mean humorous? The world's gonna end, the sky is falling. I twisted the doorknob very slowly so I could see the position they were in at the moment to see... Oh. Ronald was against the wall with his arms behind his back and his right tip of his foot was on the floor moving the rest of his foot that was not touching the ground. William, on the other hand was leaning sideways against the wall with an elbow propping him up, his taller form leaning over the small blond's form. He was balancing his glasses on the tip of his nose and it seemed his hair was messed up a bit, put out of it's ordinary place so it resembled his hair when they first worked together. I was in... **Total shock**. Will, he rejected me saying he did not have relationships with co-workers but here he is! Flirting with that little brat!

" So...as I was saying Will...you want to um I don't know go to the small apple garden near the edge of town...with me? But if you don't want to I totally under-" Ronald's sentence was cut off as William placed a kiss on the edge of his mouth, which then made Ronald blush to the very tips of his ears, and said, " I would love to accompany you, Ronald." William then pushed his glasses up and left the room leaving a blushing Ronald still against the wall, holding a hand to where William kissed him. I shut the door as quietly as I could before running down the hall, tears already falling down my probably already blotchy face. I ran and tripped a few times, still not used to the heels, until I made it to my apartment. I ripped my garments off until I lay on my silk red bed in my trousers. I screamed into my pillow until my voice grew hoarse and I mustered up a few painful sobs before I fell asleep, planning on skipping work the next day.

End flash back...

2 days ago

Grelle POV

That day was horrible. I felt horrible. Useless and unwanted. But then when I took a stroll around town I saw William with Ronald, and they looked so...happy. Ronald was trying to pick an apple that was just out if his reach. William being the gentleman smiled, and I mean smiled an I love you sooo much smile, and got the apple for him. All my anger washed away that moment and I knew that Ronald was meant for William. So that means I have to work extra hard to get Sebastian! I will do it!

Nowaki POV :3

This day cannot and I mean cannot get worse. This morning alone Hiou chan barged in while I was changing. She saw everything. The bite marks, the scratches, the small hickey on my inner thigh... So I glued her mouth shut before she could scream like last time. Then there was the task of getting the adhesive off her mouth without difficulty. Yeah, not fun. Afterwards I cooked breakfast for myself only to have Bard come in, then Mey-rin, Finny (I don't mind him), and the triplets come in to eat also. Then while I was cracking the eggs open, one of them exploded. How in the hell is that possible! Then a frikin cat with a pastry as a body with a...a rainbow trailing after it saying nyan appeared and RAN ME OVER. then Claude had this 'I'm going to rape you and you're gonna like it face' pointed at Sebastian when he was picking up Mey-rin's biggest blunder of the moment. Though at least it's better...better than over there. The unending screams and hands...so many touching, scratching, creepy hands. Yes, even though it's crazy, it's better...

A/n: soooooooo what yoo think peeps? Completely and totally late right? I know, I need motivation to finish things so...blame blackdagger143 for not motivating me! Pm her and yell at her! Also who knows what I was talking about when Nowaki got ran over? You get a preview of the next chapter and a hand on helping me make it better if you know :3 please...  
Review. Rape that poor button. I NEED FEEDBACK NOT FLAMES! thank you :D


	3. Chapter 3

So I finally emailed the chapter to blackdagger chan and...she's grounded. So I'm like what the fudge man! So the plot is getting from plain obnoxious (learned that word last week :D so proud of myself just kidding I know the definition) to a more serious one. So what was Nowaki mentioning last chapter? Le gasp!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). If I did there would be so much yaoi you would have to ask for it secretly behind a dark alley. :3

Read on! Read on!

-

Claude POV

The night was unusually warm for the season. Bright lights lining the trees, creating a soft glow on the garden. Pluto was outside as well, he had "accidentally" chewed on Timber's head and ripped a chunk of hair out. Sebastian, now one of the head servants of the house got angry and sentenced Pluto to the backyard to be chained to a large oak tree. I myself, the other head servant, had scolded Timber for showing such Tom-foolery while taking care of such a grand estate. The estate itself was split in two, since the staff clearly had different opinions of each other. While the Trancy half was on the left and covered in bright colors, mostly purple, the Phantomhive half had been in all rich, dark colors such as black, maroon, and a deep azure. Of course there would be cases where the decorations would be switched, by the fault of the staff, and we would end up with gloomy paintings of weeping willows and the Phantomhive half would end up with ivory horses prancing across light green meadows with a blue backdrop, clouds sprinkled across the wide expanse. Of course when such things happen to delay the schedule the head servants, Sebastian and I, had so carefully crafted. We would then have to agree on a new schedule whilst taking care of out masters all the while. During that time I would slip a single brush of the hands, or a grope of the waist, or simply a chaste kiss against a rosy cheeked face. Crimson eyes would stare blankly for a moment until they feigned anger, slight adoration and humor hiding behind that half-hearted facade. He was breaking, that much I knew, and I am determined to call that raven mine.

Undertaker POV (haven't done his POV yet so screw it)

Ah, the morning is well. I woke up to an empty bed, although I smelled a delicious breakfast, begging me to go to the kitchen. As I dressed in my usual attire, I noticed a small note by the small stool next to the writing desk. It read:

Dear undertaker,

Do not fret that you have woken to a cold, unforgiving, empty space for I am still within the walls of this manor. I simply grew hungry and you had yet to awaken so I left. Please come to the kitchen, I'm sure you're hungry by now too. Also you have to apologize to Hiou for showing her the bite marks on my body.

- Nowaki L.

L? What did that stand for? I brushed away the thinking process that I knew was bound to appear if I focused on the matter too long. I left the room and made my way to the smell wafting throughout the hallways. Near the corner of where the ballroom is and the study room I bumped into a demon. What was his name? Clause? Chris? Oh yes, it is Claude.

"Hello Claude, may I ask why you are stranded out in the hallway?"

"Ah, yes, Undertaker, I was simply thinking through some matters at hand."

"May I ask what this 'matters' might be?"

"Ah, you will see my latest work soon enough Undertaker-san." I noticed he was missing the usual wire framed glasses he usually wore... I decided not to comment about it. I left him to his business and took a little stroll throughout the estate. Well, actually I got lost. So, yeah... I'm hungry though. So I will follow the scent and hopefully I won't run into anymore strange people.

Alois~

I woke up this morning to a wafting smell throughout my room. Especially my... Closet? Maybe Claude had something to do with this. Then a strange thought came to me, 'Where's Claude?' this is a no no. I even heard the Canterbury triplets make an appearance in the kitchen two rooms away on the second floor. What was that kitchen? Kitchen number 5? The pastry kitchen? Well I must get ready so I can play chess with my dear friend Ciel...

I crossed the empty hallway to the main room in front of the estate. All the servants were aligned both head servants in the middle. One, Sebastian his name is I think, was blushing to the tips of his ears while Claude, my now disappearing servant, was smirking as his golden eyes danced happily in the bright sun. Heck, even Pluto was there, mud all over his hair and...was that a human arm in his mouth? Oh dear.

" There has been a crime committed within the manor, and someone must be punished."

"Oh dear, what happened?! Did someone die?! I must know..."

" Now, who stole my creme pie!"

"Oh no someone died...wait what?!Ciel, don't you think that is a little bit childish?"

"Whatever are you speaking of Alois? This is a perfectly good reason!"

"...Come now Ciel, they can make another, now let's go play an exciting game of chess! You have yet to beat me for keeps." Ciel's ears turned a lovely shade of red as he turned around and shrieked

"Alois! Be quiet for the moment!"

"Ah, Ciel, you are too easy to rile up. No, no we must speak this matter among our servants so they can settle this." ,I turned to Claude and everyone else, "Now, Ciel and I had made a bet that whoever loses, has to-" I was cut off as Ciel put his hand over my mouth and dragged me to a secluded part under the stairs. "Okay, okay I'll go with you. Just, don't say anything about the bet." He dragged me upstairs and even though I could walk by myself, Ciel still held my hand.

Ciel~

Stupid Alois. Stupid servants. Stupid...whatever. I'll play that stupid chess game and when I do I'll murder him. Metaphorically of course. I pulled us up the stairs and went to the game room that Alois had a temper tantrum over just so it could be made. The entire estate was actually 100 rooms, but of course someone just had to give Pluto a bone the size of a tree and he went ballistic. I'm pretty sure I saw Tanaka flying through the air drinking his tea. Of course Sebastian had caught him, but something occurred while the smoke was still in the air. Claude had also run in while Tanaka was airborne. There was screaming, a yelp, and something that sounded akin to a moan. Should I be afraid that Claude did something to Sebastian that possibly caused those strange moans to possibly come out of his mouth? I'm not sure. Alois spoke up then, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, I'm glad that you care for me like Pikachu does to ash ,but I can walk on my own."

"...What's a Pikachu?"

"Claude says it's an annoying yellow mouse that he ended up strangling accidentally when he was traveling to the human plane. He showed me it and dang, that thing looked like, like a retarded squirrel that got unbelievably crazy after someone painted it."

" I retarded squirrel,huh? I thought I saw Nowaki pouncing on one last week after Timber and Canterbury played a prank on Thompson. I think they called it a Slenderman prank? Well, I have to get out of this monologue before I start seeing chibi versions of everyone telling me what to do."

Hiou~

I left the main room to go finish the cake I started about 10 minutes ago. Ciel came in kicking and screaming, tipping over a fruit bowl and making it fall upon Mey-rin's head. Oh the horror. Pears do not match her skin color. Of course Nowaki followed by my side immediately noticing that everyone else was walking in groups. Heck even Sebastian was walking with Claude, talking in a civil manner. It was cute, seeing them. I saw Sebastian laugh as Claude gestured to certain people and told a story. Sebastian once again giggled, covering his mouth while laughing dropping his watch on the floor. Claude stopped then, picking it up for him and said one more thing, I stopped my fast pace to hear it as well.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter! Aliens invaded my computer and now I have to write this magicalness on my iPod. So now I hear everyone is calling me a bunny... Yea... So anyways me no own nothing. That includes everything that I mention to smack people in the face. Quite literally. I only own Nowaki and Hiou and any other o.c. that I add to contribute to the plot. Plus I'm leaving everyone paired up and Grelle is lonely... So boy or girl, doesn't matter, make an o.c. and whoever blackdagger143 thinks has the best description of them gets included and gets a hand on the plot 'cause Grelle only got one chapter so far. Yay!

Hiou~

Tanaka grew to immense height, almost hitting the high rise ceilings. He stepped slightly forward, crushing the stairway and part of the hallways leading to the back of the manor. Everyone turned to see Tanaka smiling at nothing holding a tea cup, microscopic compared to him. Sebastian and Claude quickly shout out orders to restrain him, but not hurt him. Timber and his brothers took the ground floor whilst Sebastian tried to coax Tanaka to sit down slowly as they assessed the problem further. Where the heck had that mushroom come from? Nowaki quickly stood on the remains of the stairway next to a shocked, but smiling Undertaker. Grelle, Ronald, and William soon came from the front doors and materialized their weapons. I stood on the wall (I can defy gravity. Boo ya) and frantically caught any wood structures that fell to the floor. Tanaka boomed out "Ho Ho Ho..." and swung at Sebastian as he jumped out of the way. Tanaka clipped his arm making him off balance and miss his landing on the broken remains of the stairway. His eyes widened slightly as he fell and I screamed. My twin was going to die...

Sebastian~

Tanaka had swung at me after I tried to restrain him from making anymore damage. I jumped immediately at the motion ,but he still caught my arm in mid flip making my balance falter. In a second I had went from upright to flailing for a grip on something. As I looked at my possible last sight before I completely break my body from impact I saw a strange sight. On the collar of Tanaka's suit I saw a medium sized bug. The gelatinous form looked as if was sucking something that Tanaka had. I heard the shriek of Hiou and as I looked to her and back to the place where the bug was, it was gone. I flipped once more and saw how close I was to the ground. My eyes widened at how close to death I was. The air became warmer, my surrounding blurred and the air shifted...

Claude~

Sebastian was free-falling to the floor. About 300 feet to where Tanaka's shoulder was. No one was helping him. Instinct took over as I kicked Tanaka in the shoulder as he swung at me too and I made a dive for Sebastian. He turned and flipped as he neared the floor. My mind was concentrated on getting him to safety than going to restrain Tanaka. I heard the small demon girl scream as 100 feet turned to 50, then 30...

Sebastian~

I knew it. This was my end. Claude was nearing me, but it would be too late. A tear slipped through my clenched eyes and I muttered one last thing in my mind.

Claude~

"Please..." I heard a voice inside my mind. A familiar pleading voice as I gripped Sebastian's hand and brought him to my chest as we neared the last few feet. I propelled my body upwards and landed gracefully on the shattered mantle piece located at the base of the stairs. I looked down to see Sebastian and saw what I never thought I would see. He was crying. He was crying without faking it. He was truly scared. Blood tears slipped down his cheeks, staining them a slight red. Time seemed to stop as he opened his eyes slowly and carefully. "C-Claude? Is that you?" he sounded like a child saying that. "Yes, it's me. Are you okay?" "I'm scared... I Almost died..." I pressed my lips to his forehead and noticed my glasses were gone. Silence was met after my loving action. It was not only Sebastian looking at me, it was everyone in the room. Even Alois and Ciel were here.

Hiou~

I gasped again as Claude came to save him. I stopped what I was doing and called Nowaki over in my mind. We blushed at the intimate moment and whispered to each other. "This my friend, is yaoi in the making..." Sebastian of course heard us and wrenched himself from Claude's grasp and screamed "What are you doing! I'm fine!" he stormed out and we all forgot Tanaka was a giant monster at the moment. Until he swung at everyone and threw the rest who he missed across the room. Immediately the shinigami got up and readied their scythes to slice at any oncoming attacks that may damage the ruined day even further. A loud screech made everyone halt in their tracks as they saw Pluto, the giant ferocious dog Pluto, sail through the air and pounce on Tanaka as if he were a toy. Tanaka, noticing the oncoming attack, held his arms out to grab the beast by the ears and yank roughly. This wasn't like Tanaka at all.

What are we to do!?

Sebastian~

I stormed angrily through the halls going towards my room to clear my head. I felt tired. To many things going through my head. "Claude is...my enemy? We live in the same manor and we even have conversations with one another. Is it possible that I've grown fond of the spider?" A sharp hissing noise cut through my thoughts and my fast pace to the back rooms. I looked through the dark loom of the hallway and mentally cursed myself for not lighting them as I went. Sure I could see in the dark, but my mind was too scrambled to concentrate enough for it. I saw a faint shadow among the ebony blanket covering my sight as the 'shadow thing' neared closer. I froze as it finally came into view. "This... This is not my day...Claude... " I whispered "CLAUDE!"

Claude~

I flipped and tumbled through the flying debris as we desperately tried to figure out why Tanaka had gotten so out of control. I have seen the man act so, gentle, protective, and childish. There was never a moment where he snapped and hit the servants for being incompetent. So why now? A piercing cry broke me out of my thoughts as i dodged the female version of Sebastian flew through the air and hit a stone fixture, breaking the structure in two. A faster more agile creature sliced through the air to aid the fallen demon. The demon's friend, the aku no shinigami, Nowaki of the- " undertaker! I need your help!" time seemed to freeze as I heard another demon shriek through the chaos. It sounded distant and distorted, almost as if they were hurt. The demon girl who had hit the stone wall immediately sat up and replied to the unknown shriek with her own howl. She was communicating with it...but the only one who left was...Sebastian! " my eyes flashed and darted over to the small demoness and as she nodded for me to leave, she whispered one word. "...sentikórd..."

Hiou~

I finally gave a gasp in pain as the yellow eyed demon left for Sebastian. Sebastian was hurt, and badly. Nowaki looked in horror as wounds appeared from nowhere to bleed at an alarming rate. "her now acid green and ruby red eyes widened as my eyes slipped closed to give into the pain. "...I'm losing...don't want to...uriah as a long...help" I faded out of reality slowly, bearing on my shoulders both the pain of my own and of my brother. Everyone, including tanaka, had stopped to relay the scene over. I mustered up the last of my strength to stand up and limp heavily over to tanaka's right foot. "tanaka... Find it in your...last piece of humanity...to stop!" I collapsed into myself and black out.

Claude~

I ran into the dark hallways leading to the back rooms until I came to a series of hallways, each one leading to a different destination. I looked at each one until a loud moan of pain reached my ears. "What direction?" I strung a web to one hallway as another noise of pain reached my sensitive hearing. I strung another, and another, and another until each hallway had at least three webs. I waited silently in the center. Touching each and every one until, " AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the vibrations rattled the web structure on the hallway to the right of me. I quickly dispersed all webs I made and ran hurriedly to my newest destination. I quickly swerved and ducked against strange gelatinous blobs haphazardly stuck to walls and ceilings. The screams and groans of pain became louder until- " Claude! Claude oh thank you! Oh, I'm Extremely happy that you're here. Can you get me out?" Sebastian was covered in scratched and bruises from head to toe. His coat was also missing and his dress shirt and vest were popped open leaving his pale creamy chest open for me to- " um Claude? Not that I don't hate the fact that you Have your rape face on but, can you get me out?" " huh? Oh, yes of course." I tugged at his arms from the goop he was stuck in and then stood. How was I supposed to touch him without making it...sexual. I carefully slipped my arms against his ribcage and tugged gently, accidentally hitting a particularly large bruise making him hiss. " can you hurry it up, you ninny, this pink jelly is starting to feel weird and cold." I tugged much harder this time and with a weird sucking sound, Sebastian was free...and on top of me. I think I like it this way, only with less clothes and a bed. Yea, that would be nice. Maybe a little strawberries on the- " CLAUDE! I can feel your boner you know!" "...really?" "yes, now get up and help me you horny spider." " I actually think this is better and I'd rather stay like this and you know, talk." " Claude...if you try anything, I will bite you." " go ahead." I challenged as my hand slipped down his his lithe form to his tight little **. I gave a squeeze as he jumped slightly and squeaked at my gesture. "Claude I'm serious, this is not funny." completely ignoring his last statement I replied, "I think you would look better under me, don't you think? Screaming in pleasure I thrust in roughly to hit your sweet spot each and every time." I gave another squeeze and thrust my hips up to...demonstrate. "And then as i watch you finish while im still inside you, ill kiss you softly against your lips, like you do to so many other girls. Itll feel good." Sebastian blushed and frowned lightly at my statement and whispered, " I wouldn't know..." "...What?" a bit louder he ground out, " I said I wouldn't know how that fells like." " you mean, you never kissed anyone? Not even the stupid maid who obsessed over you?" "No, when my sister was alive she told me to kiss for love, not for fun. So, no." " you want me to change that?" I whispered softly as I craned my head up to breath lightly against his lips. He blushed heavily and leaned down to meet mine in a sweet soft kiss so innocent considering who we are. He made no move to lean away and so I cupped his cheek and made the kiss deeper, slightly moving my head to the side to make it more intimate. His lips were so soft against my own, feeling warm and velvety, like a newly bloomed white rose, sitting in the summer sun. We parted for air we didn't need and I looked into his crimson eyes, seeing adoration and trust swirling around. " Uh, sorry to interrupt your moment of sweet yaoiness but I need my brother back so we can all heal." the demoness spoke in my mind through telekinetic waves to communicate. I hoisted myself up and looked to Sebastian who was buttoning his shirt and vest while looking for his jacket on his place at the floor. I picked him up and carried him bridal style down the way I came, finding his jacket on the way. We walked, or I did, to the main room where the shinigami were fussing over undertaker and Nowaki-san, who were trying to get away. The demons were in another spot, each licking the others wounds to seal them up. The humans were in the center worrying and bandaging everyone who they could get their hands on. Tanaka was on a piece of wood, rubbing at his neck, checking his hands every minute. I walked over to the shinigami while dropping Sebastian off to the demons who grabbed him within a second to care for him. " What happened after I left?" Nowaki looked up and smiled, " Oh, um hiou distracted him by talking to him while we all climbed on the walls and his body, checking for sabotage until undertaker shouted that he found a weird jellyfish thing attached to his neck. We all climbed up to where he was and tugged on the stupid thing. It came off and immediately Tanaka shrunk and we sliced it in half. Undertaker and William are going to conduct experiments on it later."  
12/02

Nowaki~

What happened with Sebastian and Claude while they were gone? I'll ask Hiou about it when she wakes up I guess. But, what was that jellyfish thing? It's not from this time period. My train of thought was broken as Undertaker thought it was funny to unbutton half of my trench coat. Little weirdo hot pervert son of a-"SEBASSSTIANNN! UNDERTAKER IS TRYING TO RAPE NOWAKI AGAINNNN!" "...oh. My. **ing. Hiou! Shut up!" yup, this is the life.

Done! Yay I had writers block cuz I'm a retard! So what do you thinnnkk. And should I include another oc to join hiou in like relationship? Or just use a story character? Whatever you think people. (｀_´)ゞ review!


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter! Plot starting to unfold like a burrito that wasn't wrapped right! Standard disclaimer applies. Me no own nada!

Nowaki POV

The vast expanse of black stretching across the barren wasteland that I called my home. I was running, that's for sure. My breath came out in shorts pants as my lungs burned for clean oxygen. I flipped and stumbled slightly as a large hand came down onto the ground, cracking the molten rock that used to get away from said beast. a low gurgled moan broke through the silence as I narrowed my eyes at the monster who chased after me. Something came into my view, dragging itself away from a mangled mess of bodies and blood. A single electric blue eye slowly raised itself to my own while I struggled to keep the same pace that I had before when I first escaped the enormous beast that was desperately trying to erase my existence with one fell swoop. The bright blue eye was joined by an equally bright green eye that narrowed and faded into a deep crimson. The pair of floating eyes launched themselves towards my form and latched invisible claws onto my arms. I staggered towards the floor falling flat unto my bottom, the air flying out of my lungs. The large shadow that was once covering the land gave way onto a dim lighting showing the creatures face and body. My eyes widened as I gasped in fear and agony as the small lithe creature dug it's claws deeper into my skin. The venom laced into the gloves it was wearing burned like acid seeping into my veins and muscle tissue. Light flew unto the demon's features as I saw it raise it's claws and...

I screamed myself awake next to a bleary eyed Undertaker and a small garter snake in my cup of tea. Lovely. It seemed that Snake had arrived or we have a problem. I got out of bed quickly and padded over to the mirror noticing the dark circles under my violet eyes. I fussed with my hair for a minute before back tracking to my dream. What was it about? I've never experienced a dream that felt so...real. I looked over to Undertaker who was watching my every move. Or he's just staring at me because I have no clothes. What a pervert. But he's **my** pervert.

" What are you staring at, you green eyed shinigami."

" I'm just wondering how I got a feisty one over the one who flashed everyone then destroyed my shop."

" I'm pretty sure it's because I'm awesome like that."

" Whatever you say, aku no shi-ni-ga-mi."

" Don't call me that and I have to go check on Hiou. You know before she wakes up, feels the pain, and goes to the kitchen naked. Again. I really don't want to erase everyones memory again."

I bent to retrieve my robes and undergarments before Undertaker could hide or burn them again. I walked to the door leading to the bathing area to wash up. As soon as I walked in I blushed furiously as I heard a moan erupt from the large bath built for everyone. Through the mist I faintly saw two forms splashing around the water whilst touching each other. I waded in waist deep, forgetting my clothes at the entrance. I submerged myself and swam towards the figures. I heard the voices stronger now and noticed one belonged to Sebastian. Then the other must be...

"Claude! Stop it!" a giggle.

" But your just so cute when you giggle and squirm under my touch." another giggle followed by a squeak.

" Claude! I told you not there! Please listen to meeeeeeeEEEEEEEAAAHHHH!"

I dunked myself roughly as my eyes burned the image into my skull. Sure they look cute, but seriously? I do not need to see Claude man handling Sebastian. He's Hiou's twin for freaks sake. I swam back to the edge and grabbed my clothes pulling them over my head and closing the door after me.

" What happened?"

" Trust me you don't want to know." I shut the door behind me and followed the familiar path to Hiou's room. Once I reached my desired destination I opened the door slightly to see Hiou covered in bandages, sitting upright looking out the window.

" I know you're there, Nowaki."

" How are your bandages? I hope Sebastian didn't tighten them too hard."

" They're just fine thank you." why in the world is this girl so distant to me. What traumatized her?

" Ummm...do you want anything to eat for breakfast?"

"... No I'm fine thank you."

" Okay then, just make sure you call when you need anything." I waited a while for a response but heard none. What was wrong with her? I crept out the room with silence to leave her to her thoughts. Now, hungry, food, kitchen. Now.  
2 hours ago

At the kitchen

Walking silently through halls and scaring the crap out of shinigami is hard work. You know? You gotta disguise yourself (not that hard anyways) crawl along the ceiling so it seems scarier and say something in an ancient language. It would've worked better if it weren't for the fact I was ignored for five minutes while William looked like he was going to swallow Ronald from the mouth down. Yippee do da fudging day! Oh yeah and now, since Pluto has become somewhat civilized, no more cussing or bad habits. Who knew with that rule in place everyone would become so sexually frustrated. Also since no massive strange explosions have happened yet so far someone (namely bard and finny by accident cough not reallycough) who decided on some strange decision to put exploding eggs on the menu with new and improved exploding toast. What? The? Hell? If it isn't that crazy little idiot demon girl it's someone else. Now back to topic. The kitchen was pristine and white, save for few touches of blue purple and red courtesy of me and Hiou. I quickly and precisely opened the cupboards to launch an egg, vanilla, flour, sugar, and various pots, pans, with their respective spoons. I caught the egg ( although Sebastian is acting like a lovesick puppy in denial he does notice) setting it lightly on the counter measuring 2/4 cup of sugar adding a bit of crushed/powdered vanilla to make it sweeter. Taking a pan out I boiled 1/4 of the sugar until caramelized while mixing the rest of the sugar with the egg, flour, and the rest of the vanilla. Quickly pouring the caramelized sugar into a pot then the batter I set another fire into the oven putting the pot carrying the batter into another pan filled with water up to an inch. Setting both in the oven I rested against the counter top waiting for the smell of the pastry to waft out into other rooms and wake everyone up. Slowly but surely the servants walked in a zombie like trance to the kitchen to see what the smell was that woke them up.

" Good morning"

"Food" was all they spoke. The kitchen was in fact the main kitchen, turned into a family kitchen so servants and sometimes even the masters could eat together. The 16 chairs sat everyone who decided to show up. Only every chair was filled for special events such as Christmas dinners or the Easter gathering Elizabeth demanded we do every year. Oh the stupidity that goes on. Leaving the oven on but taking the pastry out to cool I left it in the ice box, telling everyone that if they dare touch it, they will face me. Although sleepy, everyone knew the punishment for touching what I or Hiou make. Sure I could cook lunch and dinner, but Hiou was always one step ahead when it came to dessert and breakfast delicacies. Not that I would admit that to her anyways. Trudging down the hall I pounded on the doors belonging to the shinigami stationed here. They had at first been up 24 hours a day watching me for my well being seeing as within 5 minutes of letting Hiou escape she managed to cause havoc that made the papers for 2 weeks. After a while and the event that Pluto did to make all demon's renovate the estate to fit more guests they had finally laid back and relaxed. What a strange two weeks come to think of it.

Down the hall

Walking along the wall I passed the room Hiou was in. Just as I was to brush it off I heard a voice. Her voice. I turned back and tip toed till I reached her door. Slowly and carefully I twisted the nob and forced the door wide open with a yank and shove. She turned to face me with semi-wide eyes until she realized it was only me.

"Who were you talking to?"

" Oh, my little friend."

" And who might that be?"

" This is nova, a garter snake that I found crawling up the bed."

" Interesting, but why are you talking to it?"

" He listens and he even nods when I tell him to and oh he has the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. "

The snake's eyes in itself were spectacular. They were a soft yet fierce emerald green that held no harm for the idiotic demon girl I call my best friend. She told the snake to wave to me and it did. Wasn't that the same snake that was in my tea this morning? And all of a sudden why is she talking to him more than me? I couldn't contemplate this any further because Sebastian passed by the still open door wearing nothing but a towel and a cat on top of his head.

Omg done! Random chapter us random. Just like me! So you peeps kno the drill even though I suck at sending chapters to my dear koneko on time. Please review! Feedback appreciated :D


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter! Is the storyline going slow for some people? Well standard disclaimer applies, me do NOT own anything but my oc's so...yea.

Alois POV

I woke up to a grand morning next to... A snake? How unusual. Claude, the ever disappearing butler flew through the room or rather, was kicked through the door as Sebastian also walked in stark naked with a cat holding on to his head for dear life. Oh my eyes... I rest my head once again as Claude looked over to my bed and flipped into the air, into the chandelier in the process. Somehow, Sebastian had materialized a full dining set and a pair of pants. The pants, on his body, the dining set, being flung at various speeds towards Claude. What the hell did Claude do to make him angry? I mean he has a worse PMS attitude than Ciel, and that's saying something. Speaking of Ciel I have to see him before he wakes up so I can see his bed head. I sat up immediately making Sebastian stop mid-fling and Claude fall off the dresser he stood upon. Quickly they composed themselves and spoke a quick

"Good morning young master trancy." Sebastian left afterwards, cat still clinging to him through this whole fiasco.

"Claude."

" Yes master."

" What exactly was going on?"

" Um...a quarrel of sorts my lord."

" Claude."

" Yes master?"

" Don't let it happen again, now tell me today's events."

"... Yes my lord. Today we have arranged a game of cricket between you and master Ciel, afterwards a breakfast will be provided courtesy of the chefs. Then, ballroom dancing lessons is required of the both of you. Next, lady Elizabeth is to stop by to have etiquette lessons with Ciel and you. A lunch will be prepared afterwards and she will leave ten minutes later so that we may be able to carry on to today's events. You and Ciel have requested a spar between Sebastian and I, including lady Nowaki and lady Hiou. Afterwards a dinner will be prepared with the servants as a sort of, family dinner to celebrate the winners of the spar. That is all."

" Thank you Claude, once I'm done changing I'll go get Ciel myself to carry on with today's schedule." I left to my dresser picking a deep violet overcoat and a ebony vest. A white dress shirt with the ends tailored to fit my wrists. A pair of charcoal shorts and equally dark socks paired up with the rest of my ensemble and finally my shoes to finish everything off. Striding off to see my friend and estate partner I grinned as I thought of ways to mess up the schedule to my needs.

21 minutes ago

Hiou

I woke up and immediately gasped at the slithering sensation I felt going up my arm. I lifted it carefully to see Nova twirling around it playfully.

" Why good morning Nova. Nice to see you playful today." I still couldn't walk properly so instead I opted for siting the whole day.

" What news do you bring for me?" The snake's eyes glowed slightly before opening it's mouth wide to a point where it looked broken and a soft voice spoke out from deep within his throat telling me the secret I needed to continue my investigation.

"...unumquodque est tenebrarum in omni sensus verbi. nunc ego invenerunt virum interestimg clue ut vires succurro vos sed vos vires volo ut videre illam pro te ipsam. mox veniant*." I smiled slightly at the words while keeping a tight face since including him in fact dangerous enough. If i didn't have the strength to fight a giant, how am I going to fight this? Nowaki came through the door just as the snake closed it's mouth and continued slithering up my arm. I giggled lightly at it's antics and faced the shinigami standing awkwardly at the door.

"Hey! Feeling much better now since I've slept like a cat."

"That's great! Everyone has been wondering if your okay, especially Sebastian since he has this whole 'I know you and I think I have an invisible bond but I don't know it yet' thing going on."

"Well tell everyone I'm fine and can you bring in some cake? I've been wanting one for like hours."

" Kay. Nice to see you in your own stupid way."

"Oh I am offended, **." I joked.

" Yes be offended, moron." she joked back towards me. She walked out with more bounce in her step and with a cat with a pastry body with a rainbow trailing after it chasing her. It looked to me, told me to shhh, and went on full speed. I gave a stupid face as I said in a silly voice, "me gusta" and laughing afterwards. Oh I'm so stupid. Looking back to the snake who was waggling it's tail and holding a stick in it's mouth looking at me expectantly. "I'll play catch with you after you record my message. Now remember this clearly no mess ups like last time. Kay?" the snake nodded quickly,not wanting to face his master's wrath once again. After all he wasn't Wordsworth. One of Snake's main translating snakes. "...i ibi erit mox*." the snake, Nova, shifted uncomfortably as the message was implanted into it's vocal chords to be translated into a high pitched tone that snake himself could understand. Nova's tail waved at Nowaki, who had come back from the kitchen, and was now staring at me with a pokerface that dared to reveal what she was really feeling. Oh crap I'm in trouble. Nova darted out of the room sensing the tension in the air between us.

" Hey, Nowaki, hows it going?"

" I'm fine... What were you talking about?"

" Oh just sending a friendly letter. Nothing unusual."

" Where are you going? And why didn't you tell me?" Realization seemed to dawn on her by judging by the many emotions flitting all leading from confusion to horror then to shock and finally to anger.

" You... You're thinking about going after him... Aren't you?"

" Look aki-chan-"

" Aki-chan? You haven't called me that since we were a mere four centuries old! What are you planning! Tell me, is it about him? I swear if it is I will bind you back to the gate, don't make me do it."

"I...I can't say. I wish I could but, not now. Let's just enjoy freedom for a while longer. I just found my own brother who everyone presumed dead since he left a millennia ago. Please, let's just forget it and resume our aliases okay?" Her face seemed to soften at my begging. I really don't want to go.

" Okay, but when you leave, you tell me everything and you reveal it to everyone. We're going to need more than just you and me to make this stop."

17 minutes ago

Sebastian POV

I walked back silently to await Claude to repeat all I just heard. It seems that our guests are not what they seem to be. This must be something big and I need to figure out what. My growing feeling towards that butler will have to be postponed it seems. Passing Mey-rin and giving her a smile she tripped, making her fall to the ground. She wasn't holding a thing, thank Lucifer. Picking her up with ease I walked in long strides since I was now behind schedule. Around another corner and down a hallway I approached the wine cellar door and looked both ways for any sign of followers before going in. Lighting the hallways as I went I soon reached the bottom where Claude stood in the very center. My heart fluttered slightly as he turned to smirk, probably heard it, and pushed his glasses up.

"Hello... _Michealis_."

" Back to formality I see."

" If this is as serious as you have been telling me, formality is always a must. No slip ups or we're all doomed. I like to keep my meals, no matter how difficult."

" Yes of course... _Faustus_. Now, on to the reason why we came. The demon and aku no shinigami, they are not who they tell us they are. I overheard a conversation between the two and it seems to be involved with one of the many gates of hell."

" And how would you know it was a gate from hell?"

" What other gates could you bind a demon to. Now the small demon is planning on leaving, but not now. Do you think she could be going on a case on the murder and mutations of townspeople recently?"

" It might be. Though I do have one question. How could a mere shinigami, who doesn't look a day over eighteen I might add, use such a powerful binding spell. She doesn't even have a scythe! Or even a shinigami license."

" How would you know that?"

" All shinigami who start, are to stay within the walls of their academy until their first assignment. Not to mention they work in pairs. Also why would she follow Undertaker, who owns or owned a funeral parlor and stares at dead bodies of whores all day long?"

" You do have a point there."

Author POV

A loud bang resounded throughout the cellar as they fell into familiar defensive poses. Sensing no harm is coming their way they composed themselves and shared a knowing look before disappearing up the stares, oblivious to the bright emerald green eyes following their every move.

Just so you're wondering here are the translations: (Hiou talking to Nova)

everything is chaotic in every meaning of the word. now i found an interestimg clue that might help you but you might want to see it for youself. come soon.

I will be there soon.

And done! So I got this one comment that made sense but was put there for no reason. I mean why read through five chapters and then be an annoying snob about it? You no like, then you no read! Deal with it! Okay r&r peeps thank you! 〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
